


Seven Deadly Sins

by chocolafied



Category: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!
Genre: F/M, chocolafied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tora/Misaki take on the Seven Deadly Sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29360) by Gemzy. 



**Pride -** _Pleasure or satisfaction taken in something done by orbelonging to oneself or believed to reflect credit upon oneself_

Ayasawa Misaki always had pride. She was proud of herself that she was able to be top of the class while working part-time as a Maid at the café. She was proud about her not giving into temptations that came by every once in a while. She was prideful, and Igarashi Tora was able to steal it away from her every single time they were alone.

His antics caused her pride to flare up, unwilling to go down without a challenge and made her insult him in the most abhorrent ways. But as always, he danced around that and brushed it off as if she was a mere speck of dust that was floating around in the air. His pride got the best of him when he started his teasing antics against her.

Misaki would retaliate and then the next thing that she knew was that they were making their way into Tora's bedroom; both kissing passionately and her pride being stripped of her with every piece of her clothing that hit the floor.

All the girl could do was moan and beg as their soft and sweaty skin came together. The low and erotic growls that he emitted during their exercise of carnal pleasure were enough to make her pride vanish; she couldn't get enough.

The deed done, they would silently get up and get dressed, neither one uttering a word. They both swore to not tell a soul about their love affair.

Pride itself was not such a bad thing. Being proud of others and their accomplishments was not a sin, but every time they were alone, it stole her of her pride every time.


	2. Wrath

**Wrath** **-**   _strong, stern, or fierce anger; deeply resentful indignation_

They fought. No surprise.

She would slap him and he would give her a black eye. And whenever he entered the café where she worked, if looks could kill…

They would act casual in public, as if nothing ever happened. But the tension was too great to mask. A knife could cut through it. They were too prideful for their own good.

Behind closed doors was a completely different thing, though. Things would be thrown, glass would break, curse words shouted, and regret of what was done as the aftermath.

It never ended. Tora would slam his fist onto a table top, gritting his teeth and mentally cursing at himself for hurting her yet again as she cried behind the closed door of the hallway outside of the room he was in, sitting on the floor and heartbroken to the point that she couldn't get off the ground.

Even though they hated each other, he needed her as much as she needed him.


	3. Envy

**Envy**  -  _a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc._

No matter how long they were together for, Misaki felt like she could never get his undivided attention.

It was true, Tora Igarashi was a  _very_  attractive man and also a very wealthy, but every time,  _every time_  she saw women drooling around him, crowding around him, something inside her snapped.

She was jealous. The proud and hard-working Ayasawa Misaki was actually  _jealous_.

It should be  _her_ hands on his chest. It should be  _her_  that he's smirking at with that confidence that she had gotten addicted to. He should be acknowledging  _her_ ,  _goddammit!_

She couldn't even stay in the same room as those  _whores_  for even a minute before having to excuse herself and go to the bathroom. On a few occasions, she punched through the mirror that she was staring at, not sure whether to cry or to be furious.

This is what kept the tension between the two growing, the frustration, the want, the  _need_. He was teasing her in his own special way. And right around when she realized this, she would sink down to her knees and feel a knot twist her stomach inside out.

Envy controlled her now, and it was too late to turn around and walk away. She loved him too much to even think of that.


	4. Sloth

**Sloth**  - _habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness._

This had to end. Tora knew this. Misaki did too. But they couldn't bring themselves to do so. They were bad for each other, but no one else was this good for them other than each other. They couldn't do anything but cling to each other.

And then there was the tension which seemed to build every time they saw each other. The tension that was the prelude for everything else that followed.

His biting at her neck, her nails sinking into his back, the moans that would come out as he moved a certain way; there was no end to it.

"So come what may," seemed to be their motto now. They would drown surely. Without a doubt, they would drown in the depths and despair of their burning love for the other, but they would do it gladly.


	5. Gluttony

**Gluttony**  -  _an emotional escape, a sign something is eating us._

It was eating away at her, and there was no stopping it. That itch, the itch that ignited her core and spread throughout her body when she saw him, an itch that only  _he_ could relieve. And it didn't matter how many times he gladly freed her from the binds of it, she only wanted more in the end. It was now getting to the point now where she couldn't get enough of him.

Now that she thought of it, was any of it real love? Surely, they  _never_  acted like a real couple, for the most part. It was more like friends with benefits when one saw it under a different light, but Tora could've disposed of her by now. He seemed to  _always_  be surrounded by women. And with Misaki saw this, that stupid itch merely flared up.

Damn him, damn him to hell.

No matter, maybe next time she would be able to say "No" to him.

 _Maybe next time_ …


	6. Greed

**Greed**  -  _excessive or rapacious desire, especially for wealth or possessions._

Tora Igarashi couldn't help himself, really. He couldn't get enough of her. This woman, Misaki Ayasawa, was driving him absolutely  _mad_. He was driven to her practically every night; whether it was against the wall, in his bedroom, on the floor, on the table…the possibilities were simply  _endless_.

He was addicted to the sex, addicted to her. But alas, addiction is merely just another form of greed, simply wanting more and never having enough. That's what she did to him. Tora just couldn't ravish her body enough.

It was no good. He knew this wasn't good, but fuck it, he didn't care. He was heir to the wealthiest family in Japan, he didn't care at all. Why shouldn't he get what he wanted?

Anything looked good on her, showing her curves and right away he was undressing her with his eyes. And then…he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. He would grab her wrist harshly and pin her against the nearest flat surface available and ignite it all with a bruising kiss.

She was his addiction, what drove him to be greedy. It was never enough because he always wanted more…


	7. Lust

**Lust**  -  _uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite; lecherousness._

It built up ever so slowly, like a time bomb ticking away. In fact, he could  _almost_  hear the ticking in his head. The first time he kissed her, it went off and he couldn't stop himself. He could feel the heat of the explosion course through his entire body and surround him, along with Misaki as he backed her into his bedroom. The heat kept going up higher and higher, even though the amount of clothes became less and less.

In the limo, the back of the Maid café, in a random alley…He couldn't get enough of her; sounds, face, and touch.

Dare he call it love? But it was lust! It had to be! There was no other way to describe the way he felt towards her. He's scared of rejection, though he won't admit it. He's used to having everything his way. And Misaki could possibly not feel the same way, so he'll wait.

He'll wait until she goes to him. She is, after all, a very straightforward woman.

Tora was never one who could say how he feels, especially about  _love_ , so he'll wait, ever so patiently, which he was hoping that it won't be long.

She was the one that made him feel at ease with just her presence, even when things seemed to be at their worst. She was the one that he felt like he could trust,  _implicitly._

Ayasawa Misaki was everything to him:

 _Pride,_  which forbade him to admit he loved her

 _Wrath,_  which made her always out of his reach

 _Envy,_ which made him want what wasn't his

 _Sloth_ , which gave him the false security that she would be his

 _Gluttony,_  which made him need her

 _Greed_ , which made him addicted to her

 _Lust,_ which makes him want her in the most primal ways


End file.
